Se concentre no que ela diz HIATUS
by Alyson1Weasley1Riddle
Summary: Ele tem a difícil tarefa de se concentrar no que Hermione diz mas essa tarefa parece simplesmente impossível! oneshot


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os personagens da série pertencem à JK Rowling e afiliados. Não ganho nada para escrever esta estória, apenas um review fofinho se você quiser deixar um para mim...**

**Avisos: Não possuo Beta. Possíveis erros de português.**

* * *

**AMOR... ISSO É QUE O AMOR? OH NÃO! **

_Não fora sempre assim_. As mãos dele suaram à simples visão dela. Não conseguia lembrar a última vez que ficara tão nervoso assim. Na verdade ele conseguia lembrar; a última vez que ele ficara nervoso daquele jeito fora a última vez que ele a vira. Sim, agora era constante o nervosismo perto dela. Tentou lembrar-se da vez em que a vira apenas com o olhar de amigo. Não conseguiu. Sim... Aquele sentimento já era de algum tempo.

- Harry, Ron! – Ela gritou quando finalmente os avistou. Correndo até os dois meninos, os cabelos armados ainda mais armados que o normal ela deu um largo sorriso. – Eu estava procurando vocês...

Ela começou com um blá, blá, blá que ele não conseguia entender. Belos lábios. Ele pensou distraído, encarando a boca da garota enquanto ela falava. Seus olhos desviaram para o pescoço dela. Ela usava uma corrente e ele ficou pensando se aquilo seria presente. Os olhos continuavam a deslizar por ela. Seus ombros, sua blusa, seus braços, suas mãos... Ela balançava muito as mãos quando falava.

- É por isso que eu acho que nós devíamos... – Ele captou a voz dela por um instante e tentou se concentrar no que a garota dizia, olhando para a sua boca, que abria e fechava demais enquanto falava. Ok, aquilo não estava dando certo. Ele ainda não entendia o que ela falava, e agora seus olhos estavam perdidos na boca dela.

- Eu também acho! – Uma voz masculina soou ao seu lado e naquele momento ele finalmente pareceu notar que não estava a sós com Hermione. Harry, Ron e Hermione. Os três amigos estavam ali. Ele bufou ligeiramente enciumado.

- Algum problema? – Hermione perguntou lhe lançando um olhar irritado.

- Não, não... Você está certa, continue. – Ela voltou sua atenção para o outro garoto. Ele não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de ciúmes. Ela sempre falava as coisas importantes com ele. Ela sempre dava mais atenção a ele!

_"Hei, onde está a sua namorada Granger, cara? A MacGonagall está procurando por ela."_ Lembrara do Ravenclaw que havia parado seu amigo na escada para lhe perguntar qualquer coisa. Não era a primeira vez que associavam a imagem do amigo à imagem de Mione. Os dois eram sempre _tão_ íntimos. De repente um sentimento de culpa tomou conta dele. _Ele é tão intimo de Mione quanto eu sou dele. Não posso dizer que ela tem algo com ele..._

Seus olhos mais uma vez pararam sobre as mãos da garota. Ela possuía mãos finas, delicadas e ágeis. Não à toa ela não conseguia as deixar paradas. _Se concentre no que ela diz..._ Era impossível. Ele se concentrava nela! Não no que ela dizia. Por um momento o blá, blá, blá pareceu cessar. Dois pares de olhos ficaram a o encarar.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou meio bobo, sem saber o que realmente fizera de errado.

- Nós queremos saber o que você acha! – Ela disse como se fosse muito óbvio.

- Achar o quê? – Droga! Ele detestava fazer papel de bobo na frente dela.

A garota bufou irritada e virou-se de costas. O amigo que até então estivera calado o apertou no ombro.

- Você está bem cara? Pareceu meio aéreo durante a conversa toda.

- Ah... Bem desculpa gente. – Ele lançou um olhar furtivo para a garota. Ela virou-se para encará-lo. – Eu não escutei vocês dois conversando. Eu sei que essa semana eu tenho estado um pouco ausente...

- Ah, deixa pra lá. – A garota disse por fim. Ele suspirou aliviado. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que falar. – Eu sei que você está mal pelo acidente que aconteceu com o seu pai. Venha comigo. Eu ajudo você com os seus deveres hoje. – ela virou-se para encarar o outro amigo. – E não se esqueça de falar com Dumbledore!

Hermione saiu dali puxando Ron pela mão. O ruivo não conseguiu deixar de escapar um sorriso. Ele iria passar o resto da tarde com ela.


End file.
